Special Anniversary
by Zerectica
Summary: Today was an anniversary Chuck would never forget. It would forever be the most memorable day of his life. When he looked back on this day, it would make him smile. One-Shot.


_**A/N: First of all, this isn't my typical type of fic. This is a little story written back on about March 18th within a few minutes after constant and continuous prodding by Sani1 from the Strahotski forums. I didn't really have any plans for where this story was going when I started writing. I just wrote what came to me as I began typing. This wasn't a story I planned to post, but after encouragement to do so from my buddy Wep (Wepdiggy) and some from Liam2, as well as Sani1, I decided to go ahead and post it.**_

_**This story will serve to be my fic to celebrate the season finale of S3, the renewal of the show for S4, my return to Chuck writing/my first Chuck fic of 2010, as well as the hit counters of both myself and Wepdiggy, returning to working order, after a very extended period of time in which they were broken.**_

* * *

Fifteen years. Fifteen years, that's how long it took for his plan to come to fruition. Fifteen long agonizing years, but hopefully in the end all his suffering would be worth it. Today was the day he had waited so long for. Ever since that first day she walked into the Buy More. He recognized her right away, despite having never seen her before in his life. She looked so much like her mother and he knew her mother. And it was because of her mother that he put into motion this very lengthy plan.

Chuck smiled as he walked into the bedroom carrying a tray of food to his wife Sarah. "Happy Anniversary sweetheart," Chuck announced sweetly as he set the food before her.

Confused, Sarah replied, "Chuck, today's not our anniversary."

"Not our wedding anniversary, no. But it is another anniversary. Today is the anniversary of the day we first met."

Smiling, Sarah set about eating her breakfast in bed. Seeing her enjoy his special breakfast also brought a smile to Chuck's face, especially when she commented on its deliciousness.

When breakfast was over, the couple headed to the family room where their four lovely children sat on the floor playing. Their eldest was a ten-year-old Ellie-look-a-like. Next in line by age was a set of twins that took after their grandfather. And the youngest was a five-year-old little girl that was the absolute spitting image of Sarah.

Sarah joined the children on the floor to participate in their games, while Chuck momentarily excused himself. When he returned a few minutes later, Sarah was seated against the couch, while the Bartowski kids were scattered about throughout the rest of the room.

Chuck greeted the three eldest children with a hug before moving toward the mini-Sarah, whom he picked up. When she was secure in his arms, he stabbed a knife through her back, causing a shrill cry to pour out from the girl's throat.

Sarah tried to come to the aid of her youngest child, but she found she could not move. She couldn't move at all. She couldn't even release the scream that filled her. The other children would be of no help to their little baby sister either. All three now lay unmoving on the floor and something inside Sarah told her they would never wake up again.

Sarah wanted to ask why, but she couldn't. She was completely paralyzed. All she could do was let the tears flood her eyes and run down her face. She even couldn't feel the tears. She only knew she was crying when she caught a glimpse of the water falling off her face.

Hearing her youngest scream a heart piercing cry and seeing the blood that covered her, Sarah so wanted to save her, to comfort her, hold her, to tell her how much she loved her. Not being able to do anything for her beloved child or any of her other precious babies, shattered her heart, and killed her soul. The fact that it was her husband, the children's father, Chuck who did these things, totally destroyed her. And he wasn't done yet.

Before her first scream ended, Chuck stuck again with the knife. And then again and again, right in front of Sarah's eyes. She couldn't look away or close them, no matter how hard she tried. So she was forced to watch the brutal act. Sarah lost count of how many times the knife penetrated her daughter's skin before her screams were finally silenced and she fell limp.

Chuck dropped the child like a rock at Sarah's feet before taking the knife drenched in her blood and wiping it across Sarah's paralyzed, tear-stained face. He wanted Sarah to know that she was drenched in the blood of her child, her youngest child, the one that most resembled her, even if she couldn't feel it on her skin due to the paralysis. She may not be able to feel it physically, but he knew she would definitely feel it emotionally and that was far more important than the physical feeling of the blood.

When the blood would no longer smear on Sarah's face due to the volume that now blanketed it, he wiped the rest of the blood of their daughter on his wife's shirt until all the blood that previously covered the knife, now covered Sarah.

Sarah's continued tears mixed with the blood of her daughter that covered her cheeks and dripped off her face. As the bloodied tears fell, Chuck began to speak for the first time since breakfast earlier that morning.

"I've been waiting a long time for this day. Ever since that first day you walked into the Buy More. I knew you. Or rather I knew your mother. The day that your mother was taken hostage in that bank heist. My mother was there and she tried to help."

"My mother was killed that day. She died because of your mother. I was there, hiding out of sight and I saw the whole thing. No one ever even knew about my mother's involvement in the bank heist and I never told anyone because I didn't want to hurt Ellie or my dad, so I told them that she had just walked out on us."

"Since your mother died that day too, she couldn't pay for taking my mother away from me, but the moment I saw you, I knew how I could get my revenge. But just killing you wouldn't be enough. You had to really suffer. Bryce sending me that email and bringing you to me was the luckiest day of my life. I started planning this moment the second I saw you and now I will have my revenge for my mother."

"You will stay here staring at your dead children unable to help them, unable to look away, unable to hold them, until the poison I put into your breakfast slowly drains you of your life. And I'll be gone and no one will ever look for me because you will be blamed for their deaths. So goodbye Sarah. Enjoy my revenge."

And with that, Chuck disappeared out the door, leaving Sarah to suffer in agony and despair until death finally came to take her away.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, I know. This really wasn't anything like what one expect for a celebration story. But nevertheless, it still is a celebration story. Even though I didn't originally intend to post this, I'm interested in seeing your feedback anyway.  
**_


End file.
